topstrongestfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Peacekeeper Ridwan/Shinza Bansho in-depth explaination
Credit to My Pal who made some of the scans below. Intro Shinza Bansho, also called Kami sama series, is a specified series from the works of Takechi Masada, excluded the series of Senshinkan. The series chronologically begins in Paradise Lost, then continued in Dies Irae, when the 3rd Heaven, Satanel, gets defeated by Mercurius who would be the next ruler of Shinza. The series advanced till the apocalyptic event in Kajiri Kamui Kagura, and then finally advanced into Masada's latest work, Dies Pantheon, which reveals the existence of 1st & 2nd Heaven who were unrevealed in all previous series. Terminology Throne (Shinza) The apex of all reality, it is the ultimate goal of the ones who ascended to Godhood. Throne (Shinza) is the canvas of realities, the Ruler of Throne (Shinza) could paint the whole cosmos, create a new world, modifying the world's law, or even destroying the cosmos. Atziluth/Taikyoku/Taiji Is the beginning of all things , as well as the Dimensional Space-Time itself. Atziluth is mentioned in Dies Irae as the final ascension of Ewigkeit, while Taikyoku/Taiji mentioned in Kajiri Kamui Kagura as the ultimate enlightenment into the Godhood and the "color" of law to paint the cosmos. Atziluth & Taikyoku is a similar thing with different mentioning, and it's possible that each Heaven's God has their own term for the final ascension to Godhood. Hadou God The person who managed to reach the Godhood, their ultimate goal is to rule the Throne (Shinza) and affect the whole cosmos with their "color". They have the law of Hegemony, which involves another person in their desire. Gudou God Similar to Hadou God, but they have the law of Transcendence, which only involved themselves in their desire. Die Ewigkeit Simply, a formula to ascension to Godhood created by the 4th Heaven Mercurius. The formula of Ewigkeit divided in 4 stages, those 3 stages before the step of Atziluth are; *Assiah — the first stage of Ewigkeit, the wielder starts to lose their ability to age, giving them an essential Longevity as soon as they're bound with Ahnenerbe (Holy Artifact) *Yetzirah — 2nd stage of Ewigkeit, the wielder would be able to construct the physical manifestation of their relic. *Briah — 3rd stage of Ewigkeit. The wielder starts to paint the law of themselves on a certain extent, divided in 2; Gudou (Transcendence) & Hadou (Hegemony). Gudou is the desire which only involved themselves, while Hadou is the desire to also involve another person. Cosmology It's quite simple, Shinza/Throne being the background of all Realities. In the era of 3rd Heaven, it only has a single universe. But since the era of 4th Heaven Mercurius, he rewrote that former universe into an even larger cosmos with multiple parallel universes. In Dies Pantheon's character description, it's said that the law of Hirume (Amaterasu / the 7th Heaven) is the re-creation of all the worlds from 1st to 6th Heaven , it's possible that the current cosmos is larger than before, as it implies that the World of 1st to 6th Heaven is assimilated. Power Level Some detail that's oftenly missed, the influence of Hadou & Gudou Gods with & without Law is different. It's said in Masada's official power levelling that; なお、正田卿はパンテオンでの強さをランク付けするなら、イメージは以下の７段階とツイッターで発言した。 ⑦神格クラス(多元宇宙破壊級～宇宙破壊級) : 覇道神・求道神 ⑥神の眷属クラス(銀河破壊級～星･大陸破壊級) : メトシェラ・夜都賀波岐・天使・悪魔・七大魔王 ⑤人間最強クラス(核兵器･都市破壊級) : 三騎士・ロト・龍明 ④人間上位クラス(山破壊級～爆撃･街破壊級～戦艦破壊級) : ヴィルヘルム・ベアトリス・トリファ・東征軍の主力 ③人間中堅クラス(戦艦破壊級～ビル破壊級) : 螢・ルサルカ・ノウ・龍水 ②個人ではそれほど武力のないクラス : リザ・咲耶 ①(ビル破壊級) :シュピーネさん 一番数が多くて平均的なのは③、ヨミが④、パン君が⑤、ヒルメが⑥とのこと。 Number 7 is Deity-class, included the Hadou/Gudou Gods, is on the level of Universal (宇宙 | uchuu | Universe) ~ Multiversal (多元宇宙 | Tagen no uchuu | Multi-dimensional universe) Destroyer class. This refers to their pure combat ability, not in matter of Law's affection. Hirume (Amaterasu / the 7th Heaven) is an exception, she's the only God who's included in #6, God's genus, which classified as Star ~ Galaxy destroyer class, it means that she's a God with the weakest combat power among the previous 6 Heavens. The affection of Law enveloped the entire Shinza (Throne | All Creation) in their "color", which is described as the origin of all things also encompassing everything. A being comparable to Marie, who's already outside the binary concepts, infinite, perpetual, eternal, beyond death. A fully ascended God is an existence that's greater than the cosmos that they couldn't enter it as they want with their true form. While the special privilege of Shinza (Throne | All Creation) Ruler in their age is able to manipulate or enlarging the cosmos, until they get replaced by the next successor. Category:Blog posts Category:Kami Sama series/Masada verse